Instantes que se dibujan de a dos
by SoulLinker
Summary: Gekokujou. /Tabla de lugares/. Dos puntos para el ego de Dino y su idea de invitar a los Vongola a la playa. D18, leer advertencias.


**Disclaimer**: *Sigh* Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, tampoco mi trabajo es usado con fines lucrativos.

**Título**:_ En una prenda. _  
**Pairing**: Dino/Hibari/Dino.**  
Prompt: Playa.  
Advertencias**: Insinuaciones de lime, NC-17.

**Notas**: No puedo hacer oficial esta viñeta para la comunidad 10_themes, por ser inglesa. Pero nada me detuvo para tomar descaradamente una de sus tablas para escribirla, en serio *_*. Se supone que iba a ser un drabble corto, y que iba a subir los diez prompts juntos, pero nooo *mira acusadoramente a dos escritoras* Leeran y Miyu me obligaron ;_;, cúlpenlas a ellas por el resultado.

Tengo pensado hacer esta tabla Multipairing, así que -creo- que no será totalmente D18, pero tampoco estoy muy segura de las parejas que usaré.

**Para el Gekokujou **_(y a mi nueva adicción a las tablas). _

* * *

.

.

.

Dino podía sentir su mirada asesina a muchos metros de distancia, y para su enorme ego debía admitir que era su culpa. Es decir, no todos los días del año se disfrutaban de esa manera, a pesar de tener un prodigioso tiempo libre, y mucho menos tener el placer de deleitar su vista _así_.

Una de las ventajas de haber invitado a Tsuna y a sus Guardianes a la playa, aparte de pasar unas vacaciones con su 'hermano menor', era tener el privilegio de ver a Kyoya en bañador.

Hibari estaba alejado de toda multitud bajo la sombra de un árbol, con un exquisito traje de baño negro y con Hibird en su hombro, tan bien oculto que sólo el Jefe Cavallone le podía ver a lo lejos, y sentía cosquillas con la penetrante mirada que le dedicaba el menor, porque literalmente _le quemaba_. Y casi podía intuir una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro del menor, pero era imposible que ocurriese. Tenía un cosquilleo en sus dedos, ansiando tener su látigo en sus manos, llegar hasta ese rincón y… Se relamió los labios en gesto inconsciente, los ojos le brillaban.

— ¿Dino-san?

— ¡Lambo-san quiere su pelota!

Espabiló al escuchar las voces agudas que le llamaban, volviendo a la realidad de golpe. El agua golpeaba sus pantorrillas y el balón de goma estaba entre sus manos aguardando ser lanzado, y más allá unos curiosos Lambo e I-Pin esperaban que el juego continuase. Se sintió culpable unos segundos, agradecido internamente de no haberse excitado públicamente, lo hubieran tachado de pedófilo de inmediato.

Es que ese bañador le quedaba tan sexy…

— ¡Ah! Lo siento, niños. —se disculpó, lanzado la pelota de regreso. De reojo miró como Hibari se retiraba hacia un lugar desconocido, y se sintió levemente decepcionado de que su sutil intercambio terminase tan pronto, pero no le duró demasiado. Una sonrisa predadora se instaló en sus labios, tenía ganas de cazar una pantera negra. —Me distraje.

No fue indiferente a la energía que transmitía el moreno. Su mirada era hostil, pero a la vez dejaba transparente la lujuria y el deseo. Era una invitación abierta, él la tomaba o dejaba, estaba en sus manos. Y no la iba a desaprovechar, además… ¿Era él, o de pronto hacía más calor?

— Eh, niños, busquemos un lugar más fresco. Se nos irritará la piel si seguimos bajo el sol. — buscó a alguien cerca que no tardó en encontrar. — Romario, ¿me suplantas? Tengo que ir a investigar algo.

Su fiel subordinado le miró sorprendido.

— ¿No sería mejor que lo acompañe?

Dino sonrió inocente, pero sus ojos le delataban.

— Es algo que debo comprobar solo.

…

Las manos del rubio Cavallone eran hábiles y discretas, especialmente cuando se colaban entre la delgada pieza de ropa y la blanca piel de Kyoya en buscando algo mucho más íntimo del japonés, que no tardó en encontrar. En contra de su voluntad, Hibari jadeó roncamente contra el oído del mayor, quien aprovechó su posición para morder su cuello antes de intercambiar una hambrienta mirada con el muchacho.

Y sonrió victorioso, pues tenía razón; ese bañador se desprendía demasiado fácil del cuerpo ajeno.

Lo último que recordaría Kyoya esa sonrisa de satisfacción frente a él, antes de tocar su espalda contra la pared y sentir como sus muslos eran separados suavemente por unas manos mucho más grandes que las de él.

* * *

Era una idea boba, lo sé ;_;. ¡Por eso quería hacerla sólo drabble! Nada que superase la 500 palabras ;^;. Los comentarios son bienvenidos u_u.


End file.
